The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to electrostatic discharge protection of semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor devices may suffer from undesirable electrostatic discharge events during manufacturing or use. As electrostatic discharge events may deteriorate the electrical characteristics of semiconductor devices, those devices can include protection from electrostatic discharge events.